1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle outside rearview mirror device in which a mirror assembly can be tilted (rotated, swung) with respect to a vehicle body. Specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle outside rearview mirror device such as a retractable power door mirror or manually retractable door mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
The vehicle outside rearview mirror devices of this type have conventionally been employed. Examples thereof include a vehicle outside rearview mirror device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-168023. The conventional vehicle outside rearview mirror device will be described below.
The conventional vehicle outside rearview mirror device includes a mirror base mounted to a door of the vehicle, a rotation shaft that is provided to stand on a upward-facing surface of the mirror base, and a mirror housing that is supported to the rotation shaft so as to be rotatable, wherein a concave portion is formed on a downward-facing surface of the mirror housing, which is opposite to the upward-facing surface of the mirror base, and projections are arranged in the concave portion as being dispersed.
In the vehicle outside rearview mirror device described above, the projections can suppress whistling noise generated by airflow passing through a gap between the upward-facing surface of the mirror base and the downward-facing surface of the mirror housing.
As described above, it is important and it is a problem, in the vehicle outside rearview mirror device, to suppress the whistling noise generated by airflow passing through the gap between the upward-facing surface of the mirror base and the downward-facing surface of the mirror housing.